


The Sidemen Charity Match and its Aftermath (Will x Stephen)

by emmastrenchcoat



Category: Stephen Tries, Video Blogging RPF, WillNE, xo (not The Weeknd), youtube - Fandom
Genre: But here you go, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Football, I doubt anyone wanted to read this, I ship this so much help me, M/M, Sidemen Charity Match, Sorry this is shite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmastrenchcoat/pseuds/emmastrenchcoat
Summary: The Sidemen Charity Match renders a certain Mr Stephen Tries very tired. Because he sits next to Will on the bus, he naturally rests his head on the latter's shoulder. Little does he know, this sparks Will's imagination to regurgitate feelings for Stephen that he had been trying hard to suppress.This fic was written based on a suggestion, so thank you for making it!!





	The Sidemen Charity Match and its Aftermath (Will x Stephen)

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I'm proper shite at writing fluff, so bear with me please :')  
> Thank you if you've been reading my fics or if this is your first; either way, I massively appreciate every read x  
> Suggestions and comments and criticism and all that are also vastly appreciated, so don't hesitate to leave a comment! I'll stop waffling on now

It had ended up as a shattering defeat for the YouTube Allstars. Although they had played their best football during the Sidemen Charity match, the results were still clearly indicative of quite a loss: 7-1. Nonetheless, it was the fun that they had during the game, the rush of giving it their all and doing something for a good cause had been what truly mattered, and in the end, both teams were sweating and grinning from ear to ear. 

As they retired into their separate buses, some men recounted their highlights; Will thought that Vikk would probably be dreaming of his goal for the entire ride, bless him. Even the losing team, for the most part, talked about their ups and downs of the game. Will's train of thought purposefully said "for the most part", because there were some players that didn't participate in the banter. One of them was his best mate Stephen Tries. On the way to the match they sat next to each other, so they only saw it fit to do the same on the way back. 

Stephen had exerted all of his energy during those 90 minutes on the pitch, thus he was unbearably tired on the bus. Seeing as Will was a close friend, he saw no harm in falling asleep beside him. It made him feel safe. Although he experienced quite the humiliation the last time that he passed out with friends around him, he was sure that nobody could be arsed to do anything but talk on the way home. Thus, Stephen fell asleep, and as one does when descending into the land of dreams, rested his head on Will's shoulder. The latter felt the heavy weight softly plop onto him and turned his head away from Chris and Freezy, who were bringing up some very interesting topics of conversation, and to Stephen, who was peacefully dozing right next to him. 

Will allowed himself to admire Stephen for a minute. Tracing his eyes along his defined jawline and cheekbones, and past his fine trim, he tried to count the freckles that were so faint you'd only see them if you were lucky enough to be face-to-face with this man. If he didn't know better, Will would dare to allow himself to consider him pretty. It was no lie; Stephen was very attractive. Despite the tug he felt in his heart, he gulped and convinced his subconscious that it was mere appreciation for a good-looking individual, nothing more. 

Trying to cherish the feeling that Stephen's head on his shoulder gave him (he'd describe it as warm and comforting), Will didn't want it to end abruptly when the bus driver approached the hotel that Stephen, along with a few others, stayed in. Besides, his flat was the next stop, so why not just invite Stephen over? It'd let him sleep for another good twenty minutes, which was a good excuse to have him over. 

What was he even thinking, "excuse"? They were mates. There was no need for an excuse to have one stay at the other's place. Perhaps this was one of those moments where Will begins to doubt himself; he doesn't question the innocence of his motivation, but he does question the nature of his intention. Different was how he would describe his relation to Stephen; as much as they joked about it, they had never breached anything beyond friendship, though Will had always felt as if there was something more. Of course he suppressed the obvious, avoiding the c-word like the plague. No, he had always managed to assure himself that he didn't fancy Stephen Lawson, but it was these instants where he felt a lapse in time. 

What he felt was spiralling out of his tight grip, and he felt flooded by emotion. He wanted to experience so much with this boy next to him; they were young and free, and Will yearned to appreciate their youth together, to be reckless and loving and dance through nights and sit under trees pointing at clouds and tell funny jokes and go out for nice dinners and have not-so-nice takeaways where the low quality of the food is made up for by each other's presence. Being so lost in thought he didn't hear Callux asking whether Stephen was going to join them or not until he said it again (or rather shouted).

He felt rather torn. His heart ended up winning over, and he informed Cal that Stephen would just come over to his place and stay for the night; he did have an extra bed after all. Cal smirked and rushed to join the rest of the people staying in the hotel. As the bus doors closed, Will noticed him whispering something into Wizzy's ear, looking back, still smirking. It wasn't malicious, Will knew that, but the action stirred something within him. He wondered what others thought of him and Stephen. He wondered whether they saw a potential in the two of them in the way that he did. 

It was a dangerous thought to entertain. Suddenly he felt somewhat anxious; what if people scoffed at the mere prospect of him and Stephen? What if Stephen himself thought of it that way? Having suppressed his general sentiment regarding the friendship that they shared, Will didn't find it too difficult to also ignore the fear that arose within him. So, when the bus stopped outside of his block of flats, Will turned his head to Stephen once again. He was still huddled up against Will's side, his face relaxed and at ease. 

The brunette reached out his hand to stroke Stephen's side, even daring to cup his exposed cheek for a brief moment before returning to his sides. 

"Hey, Stephen, wake up", he whispered, trying to be as gentle as possible.

The ginger- sorry, strawberry blond- woke up, seeming a little startled at first. 

"You fell asleep. I, uh, figured you could sleep longer if you came over to my place, 'cause it's a later stop, you get me?"

Stephen just nodded. Will thought he saw a tiny smile creep onto his face, though he was probably just mistaken. 

"Anyway, we're here now, so..."

Stephen nodded again, still drowsy from his nap. They grabbed their bags and got off the bus, Will waving a goodbye to the rest of the team and mouthing a thank you to the driver. 

Will felt almost giddy as he led Stephen to the lift going up to his floor. His hand rested firmly on the latter's back. Just for support, of course. Knowing that he had to take it away once they entered the lift, he figured he should instigate a conversation of sorts. 

"I hope you don't mind that I just, well, took you here instead of to your room. I have towels and spare clothes and everything, but...", he trailed off. 

Stephen smiled and expressed gratitude. 

They tapped their feet in unison to the beat of the lift music, giggling slightly at their corny sense of humour. Once they reached Will's flat, he provided Stephen with said towel and a change of clothes, though he was persuaded to go shower first. 

Feeling fresh and clean, Will sighed and flopped onto his sofa, turning on the telly to see if there was anything interesting whilst Stephen showered. The volume was low enough for Will to re-immerse himself into his subconscious. Resuming his contemplation about his feelings about Stephen, he eventually came to the conclusion that it was, in fact, attraction. Now, usually a crush would mean happiness and butterflies in his stomach, but this was different. He knew that there was no way that Stephen would ever like him back. It was a disheartening realisation that left him with furrowed brows as Stephen came into the living room. 

Will looked up at him, seeing that he was wearing one of Will's black hoodies. His height made it far too long on him, so his hands disappeared within the sleeves and the torso of the jumper reached halfway down his thigh. A mental slap to the face was exactly what Will needed when his first thought was 'adorable'.

"You alright?", Stephen inquired when he saw Will's desolate expression. 

"Yea, yea I'm fine. Just thinking about the match" the latter replied, cracking a smile, and receiving one in return. 

"Do you mind if I-" Stephen motioned towards the empty space next to Will, who laughed and sarcastically forbade him from ever sitting near him. 

"This is more comfortable than the bus", Stephen remarked as he sat down, right next to Will. They both blankly stared at the documentary that was playing on the telly (something about pengwings) for a while, before Stephen slowly dropped his head onto Will's shoulder again. 

Will tried not to tense; it was happening again. Making sure that Stephen had, in fact, closed his eyes again, he grinned a big grin. He felt a compelling temptation to do something, to shift his arm so that Stephen was resting his head on his chest, have his arm around the younger boy. It was tempting enough indeed. Once he was sure that Stephen had dozed off again- bless him- Will tentatively shifted his arm so that it was around Stephen's small waist, with the ginger's head right where Will's heart was. He hoped that the volume of the thumping he felt didn't translate as loudly into what Stephen would feel and hear. 

Will sighs. He didn't want this moment to end. Well, he did want it to end in the sense that he wished Stephen would reciprocate even a fraction of what he felt, but he didn't want the boy to wake up into the reality that they would never be a 'thing'. Will sighs again. 

Absentmindedly he begins to rub Stephen's arm; he stops every now and again to trace small circles or pattern with his thumb on the porcelain skin. In hindsight, he didn't know what he was paying attention to, as he wasn't watching the documentary, nor was he really focused on whatever his hand was doing with Stephen's arm. Never having thougt of himself as a daydreamer, the lack of focus he was exhibiting would seem worrying to some degree. On the other hand, he had just come from an intense match of football, so it was only natural that he would be acting a little strangely. This thought provided him with some relief; despite feeling unfulfilled in his situation with fancying actual Stephen Tries, he did have a sense of betterment. 

A moment later, however, Will Lenney cursed his lack of attention to anything in that moment as Stephen shifted his head and rubbed his eyes. Will's hands froze. 

"Sorry, I-"

How was he going to justify essentially caressing his mate's arm?

Stephen sat up to look Will in the eyes. 

"No, Will it's fine. I shouldn't be sleeping at"- he glanced at the nearest clock- "7:30 in the evening anyway". He smiled. 

Utter embarassment washed over Will as he smiled too, but didn't know what to do. After a half-hearted "yeah" he stood up to make his way to the bathroom maybe, maybe his bedroom, but stopping after a few metres. Inner conflict rendered him unable to take another step away from Stephen as well as taking any steps towards him. He rested his hands on the dining table, his back towards Stephen, and dropped his head. 

Not knowing what to feel, his breathing hitched, and he tried to think of something to say, something to do. 

"If you want to go back to your hotel, I can, uhm, give you my oyster card. Just tell Freezy or someone to give it back to me tomorrow, I understand if you want to lea-" 

Stephen had gotten up from the sofa during Will's stream of words, walking over to stand right next to Will, who stopped in the middle of his sentence to face Stephen.

The faint sunlight of the blossoming evening illuminated the room in a dark orange, even coating the two men's faces in a honey colour. It was bittersweet. 

Will didn't dare break eye contact with Stephen, who stepped closer to the point where they were just a few scrawny centimetres away from each other. 

"Can I stay with you for the night?", Stephen breathed.

Will dropped his chin slightly to indicate a nod. Had Stephen really just said that? 

"Will, I-", Stephen started, then stopped, much to Will's surprise. Usually Stephen was extremely good with words. It was a quality that Will would always admire. 

The boy was still struggling to find a way to express himself verbally, so he decided to just show Will what he wanted.

Almost in slow-motion, Stephen took Will's hand and lead it to his cheek, where he placed it and released his own hand, in desperate hope that Will wouldn't immediately take it away and command him to leave. He didn't. Will began tracing Stephen's well-defined cheekbone with his thumb. Upon his own daring he even took his second hand and did the same on the other side of Stephen's face. 

They stared into each other's eyes, losing themselves in oceans of unfathomable depth. 

Will inched his face closer to Stephen's, who bit his lip. His eyes fluttered close and heedfully sighed. 

There was no better time than now, Will thought. If there was one chance in his lifetime to express to Stephen what he was feeling, it was now. Even if he was about to lose his best friend in an awful miscommunication, this was it: his chance to let himself be free. 

He stepped his left foot onto the outside of Stephen's stance and leaned down to close the minuscule gap between their lips. Drawing in air sharply, Will closed his eyes as he allowed himself to wallow in the feeling of his lips against Stephen's. It was better than he'd ever let himself dream. Still being in a mindset of "now or never", Will dared to move his lips and really properly kiss Stephen. 

They needed air. Profuse distress overcame him as he broke their kiss and thus string tying their friendship to a sign with big, red, bold letters reading "Platonic". It was over. 

Will couldn't bear to look at Stephen. 

"I'm sorry", he whispers, "I'm so sorry, Stephen." 

His cold hands dropped from Stephen's cheeks, feeling as if the honey in the room has turned to sulphur; it was asphyxiating. 

Much to his surprise, Stephen didn't immediately leave. He didn't go anywhere for so long- that night Will realised it had only been a few seconds- that Will dared to lift his own chin up, only to be met with eye contact. Wordlessly Stephen placed his hands on Will's chest, who at first expected to be shoved away, but was pleasantly surprised when Stephen held onto part of his t-shirt instead, pulling the brown-haired boy down, re-attaching their lips for a second kiss. Then a third. And a fourth. And a fifth. 

Will didn't want to count; he knew that no numbers could ever quantify what he felt that evening. In the moment of the second kiss he shared with Stephen he was only overcome with one, pure emotion. Needless to say, Will Lenney was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! As said, this fic was written based on a suggestion, so thank you to who pitched the idea!!! Also very sorry that this was very paragraph-y


End file.
